


Shenko Songfic Collection

by Chelsey_Alenko



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Horizon (Mass Effect), Songfic, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsey_Alenko/pseuds/Chelsey_Alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a playlist on my phone dedicated entirely to songs that remind of Shepard and Kaidan's relationship. There's about 25 songs right now but I'll definitely be adding more. </p><p>Spanning ME to Post ME 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenko Songfic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Breathing Slowly by Crossfade :)

     As he watched Shepard walk away he felt his heart shatter in his chest. For the first time in two years he had held her in his arms, smelled her hair and kissed her. Oh Goddess, the feel of her mouth was better than he could have ever remembered. It had haunted his dreams for so long and the memory was nothing close to the actual thing. The softness of her cherry red lips, the breathy sighs, urgent tongues and scrambling hands. 

     And then he had gone and ruined it. Thrown away the one thing he needed more than anything in the galaxy. Kaidan's vision began to tunnel and he fell to his knees, head spinning, unable to breathe. 

      _What's happening? Why can't I breathe? Oh God Shepard. I'm having a panic attack. What did she say to do?_

 

     -----And I'm breathing slowly, Like you said to do when you had lost control, My head spins from God's wind, That carries you away from me, Looks like you got away from me, This time, For good...-----

 

     Kaidan dug his fingers into the ground as he began to start breathing again, slowly and evenly. Kaidan's mind was working at full speed. He had just had a panic attack. He thought of Shepard and her anxiety. He had been there for several of her panic attacks and after the first one she had explained to him how to help her through them. She had trusted him. Loved him and built a foundation on him. And he had ruined everything in under five minutes. 

     Kaidan barely had time to process the nausea he was feeling as he retched and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground in front of him. Kaidan fell back onto his butt and ground the palms of his hands into his eyes. He wearily shook his head, standing up. He had things to do. 

      _Compartmentalize it Kaidan. You've done it once, time to do it again._

 

    -----You know I always was the strong one, But now I've come undone, Sweet Release...(come to me)-----


End file.
